Fanmade Characters
Emily Marie Davenport Emily Marie Davenport is Donald Davenport's biological daughter. Her best friends are Jacob and Kristina. She is fifteen years old and the second oldest of the three. To best describe her is that she is sassy and speaks on how or what she feels. When she was two years old, Donald left her and her mother to go and help the governement research a cure for a new virus. He comes back after four months and finds out she's been adopted. He's been searching for her for thirteen years. One day at the beach, he finds her, but she doesn't remember him. Finally, after a flashback though, realization hits her that her father is right in front of her. Eventually, she moves in with Donald and meets Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Tasha. Later on, she discovers that Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic and promises not to tell anyone. She goes to Mission Creek High School with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Sloane Brixie Sloane is a new kid at school who everybody bullies. Sloane becomes Bree's best friend but Leo thinks Bree is making a mistake with her as done with Marcus. The truth about Sloane is that Donald was her biological father but Douglas took her away when she was 10 and tried to make her join his side . Nobody remembers that except for her and Douglas but he never brings her up. Sloane is also Bionic but Bree doesn't know until Sloane tells it to her. Chase and Adam fall for Sloane when Bree introduces her to them. They do anything to get her heart when they find out their lives won't be troubled since she's also bionic . She does anything to make things easier, quicker, and correct. Sloane gets very mad when nobody listens to her so she secretly becomes invisible and tortures them at the moments she can. Sloane is very friendly. Bionics Are - Super Strength Invisibility Super Speed Teleportation Force Field Reading Minds Hidden Abilities: Pass Through Walls Night-Vision Psychokinesis Flight Cloning She is portrayed by Olivia Holt Logan Krane Logan is a shy new kid at school who is the biological son of Victor Krane. Unlike his father, he is friendly and is bionic. He often disagrees with his father's plans. He will glitch very easily if he gets angry, which is very often. He is Bree's love interest, but not vice-versa. His bionics are stronger than Marcus. He helps the Lab Rats, despite his father's attempts to kill him. Victor Krane eventually does kill him. Offensive Bionics Are: Laser Bow Heat/Frost Vision Super Strength Super Speed Plasma Grenades Defensive Bionics Are: Force Field mkjh Absorbing Vaccum Hidden Abilities: Pass Through Walls Night-Vision Shrinking Growing Flight Cloning He is portrayed by Shane Harper Jacob davenport bionc powers: super smarts, super speed, heat vision , ergokinesis, super strength Danny and Breana Davenport Davenport's biological children. They are twins and Bionic as well. Both 14, Danny is the older twin, with Teleportation and Speed. Breana is his baby sister, with Super Smarts and Heat Vision. *Breana's hidden ability is Energy Manipulation or Ergokinesis, while Danny's is Electricity Manipulation or Elctrokinesis. *Their full names as Daniel Spencer Davenport and Breana Desitny Davenport. *They are the youngest in the Davenport family beside step- brother, Leo. *Would be protrayed by Spencer List and Breana Driscoll. (Circa me, BTRlover2211, aka, Breana Driscoll) Amy Reinhart- Davenport Amy is Davenport's sort of Ex- Wife and Danny and Breana's mom. She works somewhat with biology, and unlike Tasha she actually likes being in the lab. Ashly Nicole Carly: No Last Name She is one of the Bionics Subjects at Faculty XY, the Bionic Army Faculty. She doesn't have a family because she was kidnapped while young, and her parents may not even be alive anymore. Her bionics were succesful and Include: *Pyrokinesis *Super Senses, Speed and Strength (Almost Combination) *Plasma Grenades and Heat Vision. *Flight *Minor Shape Shifting because of the Experiments done on her. Besides her mutations, she is seen as a Powerful Weapon at the Faculty, with her powers. *She also has been known to have a crush on Marcus (Circa Luminescent Timeline and select One- Shots) *Like Isis, Davenport and Amy pretty much Adopted her. *Leo pretty much thinks Marcus turned her evil. Andrew (No Last Name) He is another of Subjects at Faculty XY. It is unclear whether he was created at the Faculty or not. *Since Like Ashly he doesn't have any family, it's like he's her older brother. *He is 17. * HeWould be portrayed by Andy Biersack (Lead singer of Black Veil Brides). *He might have a crush on Marcus' sister. *His bionic aren't really specified. He doesn't know a lot of them. Name: Lillith Elaine Severa Oyama-Krane Date of Birth: July 1st, 1997 Age: 17 Grade: 11th Gender: Female Appearance: Younger version of Kelly Hu (actress who played lady Deathstrike in X2 and vocied her in the original X-Men Video game after X-Men, X2 and X- Men Last stand) Love Interest: None. Family: Victor Krane (Father) and Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama X-Men (Mother) Friends: Marcus, Krane, Enemies: Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas, Wolerine, Rouge/Maria, etc Personality: Handy, genius, Unstable, computer whiz, evil, brave, athletic, loner, schmoozer Bionics/Powers (if any): A combination of Krane's bionics, with Lady Deathstrike's powers*: Super Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, Cybernetic Healing Factor, Adamantium Claws, Cyberpathy, Superior Fighting Abilities, Super Intelligence, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Molecular Kinesis, Energy Absorbtion, Geoleaping, Possibly Every Bionic Ability History: Seeing as she didn't have the patience to raise a child, but didn't want to kill an innocent child either, though she was completely fine with killing teens/adults, Yuriko left Lillith on Krane's doorstep as soon as she was born; Lilith was also born prematurely as a result of something Magneto did. So Mystique healed her. Yuriko had also left a note with Lillith about what had happened, and to teach her to control her mutant powers and any powers she would have gained with Krane. When she was older, Lillith started getting sick, so Krane had Douglas give her a chip to support the bionic powers she inherited from him. Unbeknownst to them, besides getting sick from lacking a chip, Lillith also had cancer. But after receiving the chip, her mother's healing power kicked in once she hit puberty, destroying all cancerous cells.** Krane has cared for her, along with Douglas. Lillith never learned the true story of The Rats because she was locked out of Krane and Douglas' lab area. So she believed Krane that Douglas betrayed him, and that Adam, Bree and Chase are Evil. Other: (Circa Me, BTRlover2211 aka Breana Driscoll) And one more thing, do not steal, no share alike, they are my characters. Isis (No Last Name) Isis (Subject 9, ID # 3346785) is one of the Bionics from Faculty XY, the bionic Army faculty. She has Ice Blue eyes, gray hair and is 5'7". She would be portrayed by Debby Ryan. She was genetically engineered like Adam, Bree and Chase were by Douglas/Riley, and she no idea who her parents are, Powers *Super Strength- Like Adam, she is as strong as ten men, well women *Super Speed- She is extremely fast like Bree *Super Smarts- Like Chase, her brain works like a computer. *Telepathy *Aerokinesis (Air Manipulation)- She can manipulate the air around her, even using the force of it to kill a person, for example, by pushing them against a wall and choking them. (Property of MsStorm) Wale Davenport Wale Davenport Is The Youngest In The Family And Works with Douglas on his own free will, only working with him to see his big brother who he hasn't seen in seven years, it is later revealed that his "big brother"is Chase Davenport and Bree and Adam are half siblings to them. Seeing Adam and Bree as his "Replacements" he lost all respect for them and Donald though it's shown his anger is towards Donald nearly killing him. In the Episode "Wale vs Spike" Wale was able to convince Chase out of his Commando App after Douglas confidently saying "There was no way he could be freed". In the same episode it was also realised Wale had hidden abilities even though he already had all of Adam, Bree and Chase's Bionics. After leaving Douglas, Wale started his own research into looking in to his mother. After finishing his research he had also found Douglas's next plan: Repairing Marcus and Sending a Radioactive signal across the world making everyone under Douglas's Control(Though Krane had taken over the plan so everybody worked for him). The location was the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Seeing Marcus in this Mission stopped Wale from fighting showing that they have met each other before. After seeing Adam, Bree and Chase brutally beaten, Wale had again unleashed his hidden ability that he still couldn't control: Energy Absorption and Repelling. After this, Marcus was destroyed for good and Douglas and Victor were still on the loose. Now that the Mission was over, Wale had officially joined the Davenport family. Mark Davenport Mark Davenport is a superhuman created by Douglas. He's not an android like Marcus. He's like Adam, Bree, and Chase. He met them when he was 12. Chase was 13 at the time, Bree was 14 at the time, and Adam was 15 at the time. He met Marcus at age 10. Marcus was 11 at the time. Full Name: Mark Lucus Davenport Age: 15 Born: 1999 He has 13 bionics. They are Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Intellegence, Water Breathing, Invisible Forcefield, Electrokinesis, Levitation, Flying, Thunder Sneezing, Wall Sticking, Pyrokinesis, Molecularkinesis, and Future Seeing. He is a year younger than Chase and he now lives with the lab rats. He goes on missions with them and helps a lot. Syawla Live Syawla Live Born- April 8 1927 Created by Caleb29886 Tristan Davenport : Tristan Davenport is a Bionic SuperVillain Douglas created just after he faked his death, just after Douglas had turned good, Tristan started working with Krane on his own free will. Tristan has many bionic abilitess, he has some of Krane's, Marcus's, Adam's, Bree's and Chase's. Friends : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Krane's Bionic Soldiers, Douglas (former) Enemies : Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas, Tasha, Leo, Principal Perry. Luke Davenport : Luke Davenport os a Bionic SuperHuman created by Donald after Douglas faked his death. He has all of Krane, Marcus, S-1, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's powers. The other abilitess : Sonic Scream, Flying, Thunder Sneezing, Rain Coughing, Wall Crawling, Telepathy and Teleportation, are all hidden ablities. Luke is extremely powerful and can overwhelm anyone. Friends : Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas,Tasha and Principal Perry. Enemies : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Krane's Bionic Soldiers Names of Krane's Solidiers : Wade, Caleb, James, Debbie, Kay, Raquel, Doug and Marco. James Krane : James Krane is a solidier Victor Krane created while trying to defeat the Lab Rats. He has all of Krane and S-1's powers cominedd. He seems to be infatuated with another solider of Krane's, Raquel. Such as showing off his looks to her, Krane gets mad at him for this, but they always make up. Family : Victor Krane (Daddy) S-1 (Sister) Hillary Krane (Mommy) Krane's Solidiers (Siblings) Friends : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Hillary and Krane's Solidiers. Enemies : The Davenport family, Eddy and Principal Perry. Hillary Krane (nèe Berg) Hillary Krane is Victor Krane's new wife, she is wealthy and loves everyone but the Lab Rats. She is vain, self asborbed, evil and selfish. Friends : Krane and his Soliders Enemies : Everyone but Krane and his Soldiers. Name: Natalie Davenport is a 13 year old girl who is a hidden davenport bionic. Description: she has brown hair and purple eyes. Family: Maya, Ozzie,Luke, Adam,Bree,Chase, Donald, Douglas, Leo, Tasha Friends: Lily(my own character who is Donald's lab assistant and a family friend) and Sabrina. Enemies: Victor Krane, S-1, Brenda Krane, Marcus and Stephanie Personality: Natalie is very outgoing and social. She loves to read at any time she can have free time. She also loves to play sports. She loves to sing and her fav types of music are pop,jazz, or rock. Bionics: Sonic wave, Blast Wave, Super Strength, Super speed, Super Smarts, plasma ball, plasma wave, Fireball, Fire Wave, Laser Bow, Commando App name Skylar, Pyroknesis, the ability to control ice, the ability to control water , Heat Vision, Headline textBold text Sonic Scream, Sonic wave, and Vocal Maipulation. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade episodes